


Left 4 Dead: After two years

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Resident Evil - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: Left 4 Dead is the first game I ever played beside sims 3 so I decided to make a book about the events after “The Sacrifice ”.There are just three of them: Louis, Zoey, and Francis. Alone in the apocalypse. But a new team of survivors is going to meet the trio. Who is going to meet them?Also, it's Zoey x Francis and Louis Rochelle. Maybe other couples too. Hope you will like it.
Relationships: Francis/Zoey (Left 4 Dead), Louis/Rochelle (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 3





	Left 4 Dead: After two years

Zoey woke up from a nightmare again. She couldn't sleep since she let Bill, her only father figure after the apocalypse. But she was sleeping next to Francis so he woke up too.

“Are you okay, sugar?”

She looked at him. After the events that left her with a broken heart, she and Francis got closer than ever. He will always protect her.

“Yes. Just a bad dream.”

“Again? It's the third one this week. Are you sure you are okay ?”

“Yes. Thanks. I just need a little time to get used to the situation. I miss Bill. I miss my old town.”

“I know, Zo. We are going to survive this and everything will be back to normal. Kind of. You know what I mean.”

She smiled. Even though she was still younger than Francis or Louis, she didn't saw them as older. She thinks of them as equals.  
In fact, she had feelings for Francis for a while.


End file.
